Stripped Outtakes and Other Randomness
by punkfarie
Summary: A Collection of outtakes from our fic Stripped!
1. Chapter 1

**TWILIGHT AND ALL IT'S CHARACTERS BELONG TO MS. MEYERS**

**SO..WE STARTED THIS BECAUSE VAMP AND I LOVE RANDOM SHIT.**

**SOMETIMES WE ARE IN AN EMMETT MOOD.**

**OR**

**A ROSE MOOD.**

**SO WE ARE GOING TO BE POSTING RANDOM OUTTAKES AND POSSIBLE OTHER POVS HERE. **

**ENJOY!**

**Emmett **

Today was the kick off of our fucking awesome 4 day get-away. Jazz and I had endured a couple weeks of dick-neglect so the girls could butter ole Charlie up enough to even let Bella go. Nobody was in for listening to Ed piss and moan and pout if she wasn't able to go and we dragged him along. And we'd all feel like shit if we went without him, and her too. She was just as much a part of our family now. I couldn't imagine feeling any different about her if she was my biological sister. Thank God her mom pulled out her pussy-whip trump card and convinced him to let her go. I've been fucking dying to get Rose alone but with all the damn 'Christmas is a time for family' togetherness bullshit I haven't even been able to feel her up for half a week. I'm starting to get a little jittery I think.

I had just finished getting all of the things I needed to pack on my bed; 6 shirts, 6 pairs of pants (various materials for various activities), 6 pair of boxers so the boys can breathe easy, 6 new pair of socks, assorted toiletries, and NO FUCKING PAJAMAS cuz my ass is sleepin' nekkid! I'm gonna be in a hotel room with my baby girl and we are gonna let it ALL hang out, literally. I did realize we were going to only be gone for 4 days but Rose has taught me well…always be prepared for what _could_ happen. Besides I was going to get as many head jobs and hand jobs as possible and nobody wants to walk around sporting pecker track maps of Africa on their belly.

I went down stairs to grab my suitcase and what to my wandering eye should appear? But a pain in the ass elf and the Queen of Fear….and they were surrounded by fucking pink polka dot and purple multi-colored striped luggage. "What the FUCK is that?"

"Oh, this is our luggage. You and Jazz need to put your things in here too. That way Charlie won't know you guys are coming with us and it will take care of the need for that frickin' bus you rented out front."

"Wha? You expect ME to put my fucking _clothes_ in THERE?"

Just then Jazz came walking in sporting a fucking joker grin. He must have had some plans for Alice this weekend as well. "Dude, did you know they want us to put our shit in those fucking…bitch bags!"

"What?" Jazz's voice went up a full octave. I could tell this shit wasn't flying too well with him either.

"Baby, this way Charlie won't know you guys are coming with us and it will explain why we need that big of a vehicle for 3 girls."

Why the hell does she have to be so fucking good at planning shit out?

"Or you can risk ruining it for Bella and not use our luggage. But I'm pretty sure that will cause a rather extended headache, if you get my point." There was no getting around it, Jazz definitely got the fucking point. He grabbed two of those polka dot bitch-bags so fucking fast I thought one of the handles was going to go fucking flying off.

I gave Rose a look that told her there was no fucking way I was putting my shit in those vaginas with wheels. She just smiled back and walked into the kitchen. 'I'm the fucking maaan!' I thought to myself. My woman _knows_ I won't be intimidated; she respects her man's pride. I strutted into the kitchen to get a little manly grope on before I went to get my _own_ luggage. Rose was standing at the kitchen counter, her back facing me. I took a second to take in the view. She was wearing a pair of hot ass jeans and a tight black turtle neck. She amazes me sometimes how she can show almost no skin but look as sexy as I've ever seen someone. She was fucking beautiful and I was gonna be all up in that for FOUR days. I nearly fucking squealed like that skank-whore Jessica. I shooed that thought out of my head and eased up behind Rose. I wrapped my arms around her waist, grinding my already firm ram-rod against her tight apple ass. I growled in her ear, completely full of myself from my recent testosterone display.

"Hey baby." She said in her soft sexy voice.

"Hey" I groaned as I nibbled on her ear and pulled her hips tighter against me.

"So, you don't want to use my luggage,huh?" That's right baby, I'm my **own man**!

"Not really."

"Hmpf…guess I can condense my bags then."

"mmm hmmm" I continued nibbling on her ear and kissing her neck. At this rate I might have to drag her ass up stairs for a quicky before she leaves to get Bells or I'll be showering with the jellyfish again.

"Well, I guess I can leave this here." She reached into her bag and pulled out a container of something and sat it on the counter, making sure to turn the label so I could read it. Oh shit, strawberry nipple cream.

"…and I can take these out to make some room." I watched in silence as she pulled out three pair of barely-there g-strings; a leather pair, a white lace pair, and a pair with little pink flowers on them…little pink flowers on them. Then she reached back in and pulled out a new outfit….handcuffs? That did it. I could feel the frown growing on my face.

"…and I guess I won't be needing this either." She reached in and pulled out a black box. I hadn't seen that before so I looked over her shoulder to read the name on the box.

"Oh shit…which bag do you want me to use?" What the hell did you expect? I'd rather _look_ like a pussy than be denied it, especially with strawberry nipple cream, little pink flower g-string panties and a game where I get to try new sex techniques.

"There's one next to the stairs for you, baby. I'll be right there to help you, just let me pack these things back up." I could fucking hear the smile on her face but I didn't fucking care. I swear that woman is PERFECT for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**TWILIGHT DOESN'T BELONG TO ME**

**THIS IS JUST A LITTLE BACK STORY AND SOME SMUT**

**HEHE...ENJOY!**

**Rosalie**

Alice had everything planned out, as usual. And as usual, I just went along for the ride; unless I didn't like something then I'd put my 2 cents in without hesitation and it wasn't very often that I didn't get my way. One way or another. I don't know why everyone thinks I'm difficult. As long as everything is to my liking I'm easy as Sunday morning. Now I can't say I haven't done my share of bitch-slapping or terrorizing but they all deserved it. Like that cunty dick trap Jessica Stanley. Ugh, I hate that bitch. I swear she is worse than a damn roach motel. Your dick might go in perfectly normal but it's coming out all kinds of fucked up.

Alice and I started talking about blow jobs one day; you know...giving each other tips and shit and Bella just sat there. Her eyes downcast and her cheeks all flush. At first I thought it was because she was smoking the penis cigar and Bella being Bella, she was embarrassed but then she filled us in.

"So Bella, what are your special techniques? I'm always up for new adventures." I was just playing around with her, trying to get her involved. I wasn't expecting a complete meltdown.

Alice gave me the stink eye from hell and rushed over to console Bella. I had to roll my eyes but I went over and rubbed her knee.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't know it was a…um…sensitive subject." why the hell did the mention of slurpin schlong get her all worked up?

Bella took a long deep breath and confessed. "I tried to…once…but Edward completely freaked out. He said Jessica ruined…it…for him." Alice smiled a half-smile at her and wiped her tears away. I grabbed the box of tissues from her dresser and handed them to her.

"It's ok Bella. Jessica is a skank and once Edward spends some more time with you, she'll be out of his mind completely."

"Don't worry about it honey, there isn't a man alive that can resist a blow job for long. Once the brain damage caused by her wretchedness heals he'll be all yours; to suck and lick as you please." That brightened her spirits a bit but she still seemed withdrawn.

Fucking Jessica…grrrr….I am going to jack that bitch up. I could feel the evil thoughts taking root. Alice may be the Queen of Planning but **I** am the Queen of plans, evil ones anyway. That whore hound was going to wish Edwards dick never came within feet of her pie hole.

I taught her to fear me on more than one occasion; she has a scar and a bald spot on the back of her head to prove it. She'd never in a million years think of crossing me again. I don't think she's even looked Emmett in the eye since that day. But that bitch must have no fucking brains, because she was plotting and scheming against Bella and Edward. That hose beast knew that the only way Edward would ever fuck her was through tricks, drugs and manipulations.

Bella, of all people, didn't deserve to be plagued by the J-virus. I genuinely liked Bella, to the shock of everyone. She wasn't a lying bitch like Tanya and she wasn't a fucking skanky bitch like Jess. Believe or not…I actually kinda admired her. Losing her boyfriend like she did and living through it. I don't know if I could do the same…if it were Emmett. Bella is the most vulnerable and kind person I have ever met. She wouldn't say fucking boo to a cricket, even if it was keeping her ass up all night.

Fucking crickets. Sometimes I hate that Emmett lives in the middle of the damn woods; although it _is _good that nobody can hear you if you scream. Hmmm….the thought of Emmett making me scream made me want to see my monkey man.

"Hey, Alice, I'm going to take off, are you going to stay or do you want me to take you home?" Alice looked at Bella as if to ask if she needed her to stay, Alice is like that; she'd do anything for a friend. Bella said she'd be fine; she was going to get packed for the trip. Our Friday Harbor- San Juan Island getaway was three days away. But we wouldn't really see much of each other for the next two. Charlie had a monopoly on Bella's time and Esme had lots of "family time" scheduled for us. My parents would probably be home most of the day on Christmas so Jasper and I would be home then but other than that Esme and Carlisle always factored us into their family time.

Without them, Jasper and I would only have each other pretty much. Our parents are a good source of funds, and I do love to shop, but they don't provide much more than that. Carlisle and Esme more than make up for it though. I love them more than my own parents, no contest.

Alice and I came sliding to a halt in the Cullen's driveway. "Wait" Alice grabbed my arm. I froze, my hand still on the door handle. "Something needs to be done about Jessica." Alice's eyes were determined and I saw a small hint of myself in them. She had a whole lot of evil bitch locked up in that tiny little body. What did she have planned? "What do you suggest?"

"I'm not sure…yet. I'll get back with you, k." Alice bounded out of the car and up to Jasper's waiting arms. They stood there on the porch all mushy mushy while I mulled over my options. I had to take care of Jessica without putting my hands on her. I just had my fucking nails done and I'd be damned if that bitch was going to make me mess them up plus this being my senior year I don't really want to get kicked out. Em and Jazz had taken care of Newton, so that was one Jessica minion down. Thank freakin God Newton was only a step above retarded; he didn't know for sure it was actually them that tortured him. I still laughed about the little video clip I sent to Jessica's email anonymously. I only wished I could have seen her face when she watched it. Guaranteed Lauren had been with her when she opened it.

The car door opened and I looked over to see my baby boy Emmett and his cheesy ass grin leaning into me.

"Hey hot mama. Whatcha got cookin for Daddy?" I couldn't help but smile around Emmett. He was so damn goofy but in a hot and sexy way. I leaned closer to him and licked his lower lip. He growled and pushed into me, kissing me hard and scooping my breast up in his hand. It had been almost a week since we'd been able to have sex. I was either gone with Alice spending time with Bella, keeping her sane, or he was with Edward doing the same.

Carlisle and Esme took the week off up to Christmas day so they were always around, not that I minded. Esme actually took me shopping. We went into Port Angeles and went to the mall and several little shops I didn't even know existed. She even bought me this little handmade jewelry box.

"Rosalie, you know Carlisle and I think of you as a daughter, right?" Esme wrapped her arm around my shoulders as we walked through the aisles of the most unique little boutique. "I have some things at home for you for Christmas but I found this…" Esme pointed to a small box decorated in Victorian extravagance with my name written in calligraphy on the top. "Would you mind if one of your presents wasn't a surprise?"

"Of course not, Esme, I love it." I turned and hugged her, it was almost physically impossible not to. She was the epitome of a loving mother. She smiled and patted my cheeks. "Good, because it is much too you for me to pass up. Maybe my Emmett will give you something to put in there?" She smiled the same crooked smile that Emmett gets when he tries to hide something from me. What did she know that I didn't?

My mother had never taken me shopping. I've been at some mall every weekend of my life since I was 13 and my mother never once took the time to go with me. She's dropped me off and picked me up, once the mall had been closed for 20 minutes, but she never went with me. Her idea of quality time was 'here Rose, there's a hundie, go find something you like'. Can't complain about the money but a little time would be nice occasionally. My mother wouldn't recognize something as "much too you to pass up" if I smacked her in the face with it.

I'm sure this Christmas would be the same as the last two. Jazz and I would wake up to envelopes on the unused kitchen table, open them to reveal our $1000 Christmas checks, and be forced to sit silently and eat runny eggs and burnt toast. Both of us wishing we eating Esme's cooking and sharing Christmas stories with the Cullen clan. We'd sit around, not talking to each other, until either Jazz or I said we had to go to the Cullen's or Mom and Dad said they had to go finish something at the office; whichever came first. My parents were real estate brokers so they spent most of their time at their office, more than was required if you ask me but it was no skin off my ass; I'd rather be with the Cullens anyway.

Emmett pulled my attention back to the present by reaching down between my legs and giving me a firm goodie grab. I moaned as I pushed my hips into his hand.

"Fuck baby, I gotta have some of you soon or I'm gonna explode!" Em reached up and rubbed my cheek as he kissed me passionately. I was about to give in and pull his ass into the backseat when I heard the familiar sound of Dr. Cullen's BMW pulling into the drive.

"Looks like you'll have to wait a little longer Baby." I breathed into his ear and reached down to give him a courtesy pump through his clothes. He was hard, really hard, and I was missing him as much as he was me. I don't think we'd ever went three days without getting it on, let alone a week. I was going to have to get a special surprise for him for our trip. I'm thinking a new role playing costume is in order. Hmmm, the possibilities.

Emmett and I got out of the car and went in with his parents. Jasper and Alice were sitting next to each other on the couch. Jazz was sitting normally and Alice was sitting with her legs across his lap. They were deep in discussion and I wondered if Jessica was involved.

We all watched A Christmas Carol together and ate popcorn. By 11:30 the movie was over, Jazz and I said our goodbyes. I thought Emmett might get teary eyed when I told him I'd see him in the morning. There would be no sneaking back in tonight. Emmett and I both knew Esme would be up all night wrapping presents. She always tended to go a little overboard on the gifts. The woman showed us all every day how much she loves us but she still thinks she needs to buy everything that reminds her of us.

Esme had planned a trip for all of us the next day, Christmas Eve. We were heading over to Seattle for the day. We would be walking through town then going to the Point Defiance Zoo and Aquarium for the annual Zoolights party. It is a big celebration at the zoo. There is a big dinner and a photographer. Esme insists on us getting a family photo there every year. She has it done in black and white and hangs it in the sitting room above the fireplace. For the last 2 years Jasper and I have been in the picture too. I'm sure it would be the same this year. But this year we'd still be missing someone though. Bella.

I'm sure Edward is going to be a frickin' delight to be around. He's already been mopey as hell having to be away from her on week nights. I wish they would just come out and tell Charlie they are in love. He's just going to have to suck it up and deal with it. Maybe by the time Jasper and Emmett are done he'll see Edward for what he really is, an Emo bitch, and quit thinking of him as a woman abuser. Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper would all take turns kicking his ass if he'd really done the things Charlie thinks he did. Besides, Edward just doesn't have it in him to hurt a woman. He'd like to knock the shit out of Mike Newton again, but Mike just acts like a pussy, he doesn't have one.

Christmas Eve came and went and Edward was a fucking mopey bastard, shuffling his feet, barely able to crack a smile for the family photo. But we made it through the day. Carlisle dropped Jazz and I off on the way home. It was snowing pretty hard and he didn't want Alice or Emmett to have to go back out to take us home. I gave Emmett a quick kiss and hug before I got out of the car. He had his face plastered up against the window and he was waving like a little kid as they pulled away. He really was about to explode.

Christmas was great, sort of. Jazz and I spent the morning, quiet, with our parents. Around noon our parents took off to wrap up some paperwork at the office. It must have been a good year for them; our Christmas checks were beefed up to $1500 this year. I'm sure I'll spend mine and Jasper will most likely put his in the bank. He doesn't think I know but he is saving up to buy Alice a ring.

Edward tried to seem happy but everyone could tell he was missing Bella really bad. I overheard Esme and Carlisle in the kitchen talking about how they could help the situation and convince Charlie to let them date. The only time he perked up was when Alice and I took a bag up to him so he could start packing for the trip. The thought of spending four nights with Bella uninterrupted put a big fucking grin on his face.

Just after we started planning the trip last month Alice and I went to the mall and bought new luggage sets. We wouldn't need all of those bags but Emmett took it upon himself to rent the biggest fucking vehicle available and Alice decided to play up on our exquisite fashion sense and make Charlie think we needed it for all of our luggage. The guys would have to use the bags too. I think it was a little bit on purpose that Alice chose a pink set with big white polka dots. I snickered a little too as I paid for my purple set with lime green, orange, and hot pink stripes.

The day of the trip finally arrived and there was definitely a lighter mood among the crowd as a whole. Even Edward seemed happy, jittery and anxious maybe, but at least not a big fucking wet rag like the last two days. Alice, Edward and I were all packed up and loaded into the van but Jasper and Emmett were dragging their feet.

Finally Emmett came down stairs to retrieve his bag. His face was priceless when he found out he had to put his things in my purple stripped luggage. I had to hold a laugh in because it would only fuel the fire. Emmett isn't overly assertive, usually, but he is masculine and I knew the thought of putting his stuff in that girly ass bag was not going to sit well with him. Usually he doesn't mind be lead around by me, in fact I think he likes it, but I wanted it to be his choice.

On my last trip to my favorite sexy lingerie store I picked up a few things for the trip. I bought some special things for Emmett, to convince him that using my bag would be worth it. I know he was feeling cocky when he came into the kitchen and rubbed all up on my ass. I also know I had a shit-eating grin on my face as I started pulling things out of my bag to "consolidate".

Emmett was so full of himself with his "mmmm hmmm" answer. I almost felt bad for what I was going to have to do to him, almost. I could nearly physically feel Em's resolve breaking down as I carefully pulled out the nipple cream, thongs, and officer outfit. I saved the best for last though, a new game just for couples. It was all about trying new things; one of Emmett's most favorite past times. I knew it would be the kicker.

I made sure not to gloat about my victory. I may be a bitch but I'm not heartless. I'd have to make my man feel masculine and in control sometime soon. Well, I had a surprise planned for him anyway, once we got to the hotel. That particular bag was not the only one holding my purchases from the sexy store.

We stole Bella from Charlie and headed off back to the Cullen house. I actually felt a little sad for Charlie. He looked most pathetic standing in the driveway waving like a fool. The ride was pretty quiet and I couldn't help but think about whether Jessica was going to ruin any other sexual experiences for Bella. I know she and Edward haven't had sex yet, and I know Edward really wants to, you can see it in his eyes when she kisses him. He'd tear that ass up if he was given half the chance. But what about Bella? I wonder if she's ready. It would never go anywhere if she wasn't. Edward would never push her. God, how the fuck could anyone think he was capable of hurting a woman? Yea…ok…he had a temper and could knock someone out cold like a fucking professional boxer, and oh how I loved to see him do it to Mike Newton, but when it came to women he was a freakin kitten.

I could feel the excitement coming off of Bella as we pulled into the driveway. I don't know why she just doesn't admit that she is frickin' head over heels in love with him and make them both happy. It's as plain as the nose on her face to the rest of us, except Edward, he's still so full of doubt from the whack-jobs he used to date that he's not sure either.

It was so damn sexy when Em picked me up and took me to the passenger side. He was anxious to get to the island so we could try out the things he got a peek of in my bag. Little did he know, there was more. He was a little cranky from the lack of sex but I used my fingernails to rub the back of his neck, it was _one_ of Emmett's favorite things for me to do. It usually turned him to putty in my hands and even now I could feel him relax and even purr a little. Most people thought we were just sexed crazed teenagers, but I doubt any couple in the world loved each other like we did.

_I fell in love with Em when I first laid eyes on him. It was in 9__th__ grade. He was the new kid and he scored a place on the football team. That was back when I still felt the need to secure my popularity by being a stupid cheerleader. God I had been so dumb, trying to hide my evilness by being peppy. Em had seen right through it, even then, he told me that even though I looked hot in my short skirt, it wasn't me. I knew I was going to fucking marry that boy. He understood me and would still call me his angel after he just finished watching me fuck a girl up for trying to start shit with me. I wasn't a cheerleader for long, actually I quit shortly after Emmett told me it didn't fit me. I didn't want to get kicked out of school after smacking all those bitches up. I preferred watching my baby kick ass on the field from the bleachers. Emmett and I have been inseparable since then._

_Neither one of us has went out with anyone else since 9__th__ grade. Jessica Stanley tried to seduce him be he threw up a little in his mouth when she kissed him and I walked around the corner and caught her. Cat fight is not even close to an accurate description of what happened. I walked up behind her, grabbed her by her hair pulling her back and punched her in the face. My antique opal ring scratched her cheek up by her hairline, she still has the scar, and my hand came out of her hair with some new friends. She's lucky I grabbed a relatively easy to hide spot because I don't think her hair ever did grow back there._

The ride to the island was relatively uneventful. A couple times I thought the van might split apart like one of those chocolate oranges Esme always had at Christmas time but it stayed intact. We got to the hotel and poor Emmett was chomping at the bit to get up to our room, and I don't think it was to check out the view. I had to hold in my giggle when he picked up "the bag" and raised his eyebrow at me.

We each got our keys, went swimming, played some poker (Bella made Emmett her bitch, it was hilarious. He's so damn 'Big Brother' to her though that he couldn't even throw a hissy fit.) Alice started getting sleepy, either that or she was wanting to give Jasper a piece of ass but didn't want the other guys to give him a bunch of shit for cutting out early for it. Either way, they took off and Edward and Bella followed.

Emmett was a little disappointed at his family. It was only like 10:00 and Em had plenty of energy left. I excused myself to the bathroom and I heard Em pissing and moaning about the shitty cable stations. Little did he know I had one of my little 'surprises' tucked away in here. That boy was in for the shock of his freakin life.

I was wrapped up like a jaw breaker, just when you get done enjoying the tasty outside layer it peels away to reveal an even saucier middle. I stepped out of the bathroom and Emmett dropped the remote.

**Emmett**

"Holey fucking shit, there isn't a damn thing on this bastard TV. No porn. No sports. The only thing on is late night talk shows and I don't give a rat's ass what they have to say." I heard the bathroom door open and I was going to ask Rose if she wanted to get a pay-per-view movie but as soon as I saw her my fucking jaw dropped….and so did the remote.

Rose was standing there with a fucking pirate hat on, a short ass white pirate shirt with long sleeves that puffed out at the wrist. She twirled a long black feather in her hand and I noticed she had black leather gloves on too. The shirt had a low V collar that had a ruffle around it. There was also a lace-up black clencher under her boobs, which were bustin' out of that fucking fabulous V neck collar. She had two black beaded necklaces that were nested right in the middle of her cleavage. My pulse quickened and my dick started standing up to take a peek too.

My eyes traveled down her body taking it all in. Her fucking stomach was tight and tan and just begging me to fucking lick it. She'd changed into my favorite tight ass jeans and….oh my God….fucking knee high black leather high heeled boots. Oh shit, I was done for. I was probably drooling, no, I'm sure I was drooling. She looked fucking amazing.

I reached over and grabbed the camera. I wanted to remember her just like that….forever, even when I'm old and senile and can't even get my dick up any more I bet one look at that fucking visual will remedy that situation. Rose, knowing exactly how to fucking drive me wild, slid down the wall and assumed a sexy pose like only Rose can do. I clicked the shot, or a few, then put the camera down.

Rose crawled over to me and put her hands on my knees. I was nearly panting and couldn't wait for her to give me the ok to molest her greedily. I'd learned from experience though, Rose gets into her costumes and if you weren't playing on her terms you might get a needle shot in your ass, or a ruler across the dick, or maybe even a picnic basket meant for Grandma upside your head. I also knew that Rose wouldn't make me wait too long.

She stood up right in front of me skimming her breasts up my stomach and chest then pausing slightly as they finished up across my face. I really wanted to stick my tongue out and lick those perfect peaks but I controlled myself. ..rules. Rose turned around so her ass was right in front of my face, my teeth chattered, wanting to bite into that firm apple ass. I groaned a little and sat on my hands, had to control my urges, God only knows what I'd be dealing with if I didn't; a sword, a feather, a dagger, a hook.

Looking back over her shoulder, Rose bent down and unzipped her left boot and kicked it off. My face fell a bit. "Don't worry, Baby, you'll see them again later."

She bent down and removed the right boot as well. She spun around to face me again. I was grinning from ear to ear thinking she was going to give me the ok but she didn't. She slipped her already unbuttoned jeans down over her hips. I was growling and my hands were trying to pull out from under my legs so they could grab those hips and kiss and bite and slam my face into them. With one eyebrow Rose told me I'd better not move. She finished taking off her jeans and stood up to show me what was underneath.

She was wearing black pleather thong panties trimmed in pink. The front of them looked like they laced up too, tied with a pink ribbon on the top. I looked between her legs and saw a black tail cascading down from the thong. Holey Mother of God…..a cat…..I squeaked and looked up at Rose with anticipation. She just fucking gave me her best evil grin and started working on her top. She unlaced the clincher and unbuttoned the pirate top. I had to use my shoulder to wipe the drool off my chin. She pulled the pirate shirt away from her breast to show me the tiny little triangle bra that was barely containing her beautiful breasts. My eyes followed the pirate shirt as it hit the floor. I saw the pirate hat come off then go flying across the room. I looked back up at Rose just in time to see her clasping the leather collar around her neck, holding the "leash" out on her finger. I could see she had furry black cat ears on to complete the outfit.

Rose started moving her hips back and forth causing the tail to swish. She leaned down close to my ear and whispered "meow". That was it, I couldn't contain myself any more. I didn't care if I got clawed, bitten, fucking kitty litter thrown at me, I was groping my woman and I was doing it now.

Football training came in handy. I was a fast mother fucker. I grabbed Rosalie around the waist and had her on the bed under me before she had time protest. The big frickin' grin on her face told me she didn't want to.

I began doing all the things I longed to do when she was stripping in front of me. I eagerly lapped up her essence, taking extra time on her nipples, nibbling and tugging just the way she likes it. Rosalie had a handful of Emstick and she was pumping it hard. I wanted to taste my girl, she had the sweetest taste. I shimmied my way down so I was face to face with the treasure box. "Hello, Kitty" I said as I buried my face into her panties sounding like I was munching a little piece of heaven.

Rose smiled a little crooked grin, "Take 'em off". Your wish is my command. I yanked those fucking panties off so damn fast I might have given a lesser woman a friction burn. My eyes met the spot that used to be my meticulously groomed landing strip and froze mid-fucking-step. Rose sat up on her elbows, "Do you like it?" Right there on her smooth as a baby's bottom pubic mound was an E . I fucking stood there wide eyed. "Is it….real?"

"No just temporary, but it should last about a month. I wanted you to know…I'm yours."

I had to wipe the tear out of the corner of my eye. My girls was fucking amazing; a pirate outfit, a cat outfit, and now an E for Emmett temporarily tattooed on her snatch, what more could I ask for? I bent down and kissed it, it was meant to be sentimental but it led to more kissing and licking and tongue fucking. I paid Rosalie back and she came all over my face.

I ran into the bathroom to wash and do a quick rinse with mouthwash, one of Rose's requirements, and then I ran back into the bedroom. Rose was in her 'cat back' yoga pose. "Oh yeah, baby!" I growled. I grabbed her hips and positioned myself behind her. I eased my way into heaven. Shit, my girls stuff WAS a slice of heaven. She matched my movements and bucked back into me. I reached over and grabbed her right leg. She took the hint and stretched it out and slid it across my chest, swiveling herself around so she was now on her back. She is so fucking flexible, she'd make any gymnast envious. We continued this way and Rose reached up tweaking my nipples, driving me crazy. I was starting to get close to orgasm when suddenly my brain kicked in. I'd completely forgot that I had a surprise for Rosalie as well.

I pulled out and jumped off the bed. Rose sat us, "What the fuck are you doing, Em?"

"Hold on…"

"You need a fucking snack NOW?" She saw me digging in the bag of snacks I brought with us. I laughed, of course that is what she would think, that's why I hid it in there. She never ate the kind of shit I did so she'd never be looking in here. I turned my back to her and saddled up. I backed my way over to her and turned in a grand reveal when I got in front of her.

I was strapped into a clear cock ring, one strap around my balls and silicone 'fingers' protruding all around the top. I pushed the button on the handheld controller and Rose's eyebrow raised in curiosity when she heard the gentle hum. I dove back in and within 5 minutes Rose was moaning and groaning and squeezing me tight as she came again….and again. By the time we were done I'd come twice and she'd gone for three, including the munch-induced one. We ended up on the floor over by the balcony door, both exhausted and panting like overheated hound dogs. I hit the button several more times, going through several speeds and variations of vibrations, before I finally got that thing to turn off. I tugged that fucker off, thinking in my head it was the best $60 I'd ever spent. Rose rolled over and cuddled up into my neck. We just laid there together, enjoying the touch of each other. I mentally thanked God that Rose had gotten on the pill this past summer. I fucking hate condoms and we'd been monogamous for long enough to not worry about STDs. Sex was so much better au natural.

I started to feel the grit of the carpet underneath me and it was kinda grossing me out. I got up and pulled Rose into my arms.

"Baby, I love you. You are perfect for me…my dream come true. I'd walk on water for you, my angel." I snuggled into her and she snuggled into me. A perfect match.

Rose's fucking cell phone rang and we both about jumped out of our skin. Alice. Rose answered and soon hung up. She told me Alice and Jasper were getting ready for breakfast and wanted us all to join them. Holy shit! We slept on the nasty floor ALL NIGHT. Damn, we must have fucked ourselves into oblivion. We didn't even get to play our new game! FUCK!

"You better come shower with me and wash the sex off you before your dick gets cemented to your leg. Then we'll go eat breakfast." Rose advised me when she hung up with Alice.

It was going to be a "pamper Rose like the angel she is" fucking Merry Christmas kinda day so I'd better wash up then fuel up.

"Alright, babe, I'm fucking starving anyway."


	3. Chapter 3

**Yea...we don't own Twilight. **

**This is the Outtake that was sent out for reviewing Chapter 28 of Stripped**

**Alice***

I knew it was a dream; it had that fuzzy edged feel to it. I was used to them now; they used to completely freak me out but over the last five years I've learned to relax and just try to take in whatever the dream is trying to tell me.

_I was outside Bella's house. I looked around to see if there were any clues outside. Nothing seemed out of place, nothing stood out. Suddenly, I was standing in Bella's bedroom. The motion of her bed stirring caught my attention. I wasn't worried about being caught. Through experience, I've found that my presence in these dreams is a bit like a fly on the wall. I see and hear everything but others don't know I'm there. I took in the details of the room to try and pinpoint a day, a time, narrow down the possibilities. I noticed a pair of pants tossed over the desk chair that looked far too long for Bella…Edward. Edward was here, that's why __**I**__ was here_.

I should have known. I always had dreams about my twin; it was part of our strange connection. I dreamt about Tanya and Jessica before they pulled their stunts but things were so cryptic that I didn't know what to tell Edward. I just told him to watch out; something was going on with them. Little good it did, Edward still got arrested. I've tried to understand my dreams more since then, make them more useful.

_I looked for more detail. There was a biology book next to the computer. Bella's clothes hamper was spilling over, she hadn't been home much lately. Her Clash t-shirt lay in a heap on the floor, and was that….her bra…dangling from the nightstand drawer?_

_Why was I standing here post romp? What was I supposed to know? I heard footsteps coming down the hall and my breath got caught in my chest. _

_He didn't even knock. He must have assumed it was locked because he grabbed the key and started working at the lock. I would have yelled "wake up" if I thought it would do any good, but I was just an observer in this dream, I could feel it. I watched in horror as Charlie opened the door. He tried to come in quietly, sneak across the room to the computer desk. He made it about half-way when he realized that his senses were sending him red flags. _

_He froze mid-step. His eyes flitted from the pants to the shirt to the bra and back again a dozen times silently. The flowers he held in his hand were starting to tremble. Charlie was bringing Bella flowers, for some reason, and he wanted to surprise her. Well he accomplished that for sure. _

"_Bella?" Charlie's voice was strained and sounded like a question and an accusation both at the same time. _

_Bella and Edward sat bolt upright in the bed, both with a look of terror on their faces. The three of them all stood there silent for what seemed like an hour although I'm sure in reality it was merely seconds. _

"_You rotten Son-of-a-Bitch!" Charlie's face turned scarlet red and his whole body tensed._

"_Dad….Dad, wait!" Bella struggled to grab her shirt from the floor and her pants from under the bed without revealing her naked body under the covers. Edward was scrambling to do the same on the other side of the bed. He found his shirt and boxers but Charlie was standing between him and his pants. Charlie just stood there, mouth agape and eyes on fire. Bella jumped up on the far side of the bed and stood between Charlie and Edward. Edward eased up behind Bella, hands on her shoulders, ready to push her out of the way if anything became physical. _

"_Dad, calm down." Bella could tell too that Charlie was beyond reason at this point._

"_How dare you! How dare you go after __**my**__ daughter. She's…..she's……vulnerable, you dirty bastard. She is no Tanya and _definitely _no Jessica. You will not use her and then beat the shit out of her when she tries to get away." Charlie's hands were shaking; nearly all of the petals of the bouquet were now in a heap on the floor. He dropped the flowers and reached for his holster._

"_Dad, NO! Let's talk about this please…..Dad, please!" Bella was sobbing and holding her hands out toward her father, begging him to listen to her. Edward stepped in front of Bella in one swift motion, pushing her behind him. The sudden unexpected movement caused Bella to trip and fall, hitting her head on the floor. _

_Charlie lunged forward, ready to rip Edward's throat out. Edward tried to ward him off defensively but Charlie just kept coming. Edward had wrestled enough with Emmett and Jasper to have some serious skills but Charlie had training too. And he was a pissed off father, there isn't much to compare to that. They struggled to the floor and Edward was shouting, "Charlie, let's talk. Charlie think about Bella. Charlie….I LOVE her!" Charlie fell back onto his hands and there was a loud bang…a gunshot._

I tried to see if anyone was hit but the dream was fading. I was being sucked back to reality. I tried to fight it, was Bella hit, was Charlie…..was Edward? I couldn't see. The dream collapsed around me and I sat straight up in my bed, soaking wet with sweat. "Edward!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. It only took a few seconds before he was skidding to a halt at the side of my bed.

He was still wearing his clothes from the night before. He probably just got back with Emmett from Bella's house. Edward scooped me up in a hug and held me. "Are you ok, Alice? What happened?"

I was sobbing, it didn't matter who it was, _**someone**_ was going to get hurt bad if we didn't deal with this situation with Charlie. I held onto my brother for a few minutes, thanking God that it was only a dream. I don't think I could survive it if I lost another family member. Especially not my Edward.

"A dream, Edward, please be careful if you go to Bella's house. Set your watch alarm, ok, don't fall asleep."

"Alright, Alice, don't worry. I'll be careful." Edward hugged me hard and kissed my forehead then headed back to his room.

I laid there for a while, unable to go back to sleep. The dreams I had about Edward always rang true in some form. They were always a warning, like the gut instincts a mother has about her children.

I composed myself and sat on the edge of my bed. I knew we needed to deal with Charlie or somebody was going to get hurt. I never guessed it would be us all.

Alice*

I knew it was a dream; it had that fuzzy edged feel to it. I was used to them now; they used to completely freak me out but over the last five years I've learned to relax and just try to take in whatever the dream is trying to tell me.

I was outside Bella's house. I looked around to see if there were any clues outside. Nothing seemed out of place, nothing stood out.

Suddenly, I was standing in Bella's bedroom. The motion of her bed stirring caught my attention. I wasn't worried about being caught. Through experience, I've found that my presence in these dreams is a bit like a fly on the wall. I see and hear everything but others don't know I'm there. I took in the details of the room to try and pinpoint a day, a time, narrow down the possibilities. I noticed a pair of pants tossed over the desk chair that looked far too long for Bella…Edward. Edward was here, that's why I was here.

I should have known. I always had dreams about my twin; it was part of our strange connection. I dreamt about Tanya and Jessica before they pulled their stunts but things were so cryptic that I didn't know what to tell Edward. I just told him to watch out; something was going on with them. Little good it did, Edward still got arrested. I've tried to understand my dreams more since then, make them more useful.

I looked for more detail.

There was a biology book next to the computer. Bella's clothes hamper was spilling over, she hadn't been home much lately. Her Clash t-shirt lay in a heap on the floor, and was that….her bra…dangling from the nightstand drawer?

Why was I standing here post romp? What was I supposed to know?

I heard footsteps coming down the hall and my breath got caught in my chest.

He didn't even knock. He must have assumed it was locked because he grabbed the key and started working at the lock. I would have yelled "wake up" if I thought it would do any good, but I was just an observer in this dream, I could feel it. I watched in horror as Charlie opened the door. He tried to come in quietly, sneak across the room to the computer desk. He made it about half-way when he realized that his senses were sending him red flags.

He froze mid-step. His eyes flitted from the pants to the shirt to the bra and back again a dozen times silently. The flowers he held in his hand were starting to tremble. Charlie was bringing Bella flowers, for some reason, and he wanted to surprise her. Well he accomplished that for sure.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice was strained and sounded like a question and an accusation both at the same time.

Bella and Edward sat bolt upright in the bed, both with a look of terror on their faces. The three of them all stood there silent for what seemed like an hour although I'm sure in reality it was merely seconds.

"You rotten Son-of-a-Bitch!" Charlie's face turned scarlet red and his whole body tensed.

"Dad….Dad, wait!" Bella struggled to grab her shirt from the floor and her pants from under the bed without revealing her naked body under the covers. Edward was scrambling to do the same on the other side of the bed. He found his shirt and boxers but Charlie was standing between him and his pants. Charlie just stood there, mouth agape and eyes on fire. Bella jumped up on the far side of the bed and stood between Charlie and Edward. Edward eased up behind Bella, hands on her shoulders, ready to push her out of the way if anything became physical.

"Dad, calm down." Bella could tell too that Charlie was beyond reason at this point.

"How dare you! How dare you go after my daughter. She's…..she's……vulnerable, you dirty bastard. She is no Tanya and definitely no Jessica. You will not use her and then beat the shit out of her when she tries to get away." Charlie's hands were shaking; nearly all of the petals of the bouquet were now in a heap on the floor. He dropped the flowers and reached for his holster.

"Dad, NO! Let's talk about this please…..Dad, please!" Bella was sobbing and holding her hands out toward her father, begging him to listen to her. Edward stepped in front of Bella in one swift motion, pushing her behind him. The sudden unexpected movement caused Bella to trip and fall, hitting her head on the floor.

Charlie lunged forward, ready to rip Edward's throat out. Edward tried to ward him off defensively but Charlie just kept coming. Edward had wrestled enough with Emmett and Jasper to have some serious skills but Charlie had training too. And he was a pissed off father, there isn't much to compare to that. They struggled to the floor and Edward was shouting, "Charlie, let's talk. Charlie think about Bella. Charlie….I LOVE her!" Charlie fell back onto his hands and there was a loud bang…a gunshot.

I tried to see if anyone was hit but the dream was fading. I was being sucked back to reality. I tried to fight it, was Bella hit, was Charlie…..was Edward? I couldn't see. The dream collapsed around me and I sat straight up in my bed, soaking wet with sweat. "Edward!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. It only took a few seconds before he was skidding to a halt at the side of my bed.

He was still wearing his clothes from the night before. He probably just got back with Emmett from Bella's house. Edward scooped me up in a hug and held me. "Are you ok, Alice? What happened?"

I was sobbing, it didn't matter who it was, someone was going to get hurt bad if we didn't deal with this situation with Charlie. I held onto my brother for a few minutes, thanking God that it was only a dream. I don't think I could survive it if I lost another family member. Especially not my Edward.

"A dream, Edward, please be careful if you go to Bella's house. Set your watch alarm, ok, don't fall asleep."

"Alright, Alice, don't worry. I'll be careful." Edward hugged me hard and kissed my forehead then headed back to his room.

I laid there for a while, unable to go back to sleep. The dreams I had about Edward always rang true in some form. They were always a warning, like the gut instincts a mother has about her children.

I composed myself and sat on the edge of my bed. I knew we needed to deal with Charlie or somebody was going to get hurt. I never guessed it would be us all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight isn't ours. **

**This is the Outtake for reviewing Chapter 29**

**Charlie**

Something's going on with that girl. I can't say I mind, she's finally back to some resemblance of the daughter I used to know; happy, caring, a bit flighty and clumsy at times. I can't help but chuckle when I think of how many times that girl has fallen over thin air. But still, I don't like the fact that she is hiding something from me.

I wonder if it is a boy. I haven't heard anything through my school contacts about her showing any affection towards any of the boys at school. She probably wouldn't though, she's a pretty private person; much like her father. I just hope to God it isn't Mike Newton or something. That boy's a freak. I'm sure I'll be registering him on the sex offenders list sometime in the near future.

I don't really like the fact that I'll be sharing her with another male. It's been so nice having her back again. After her mother left with her my heart broke into a million pieces. I love that girl more than anything in the world. It felt like Renee took a piece of me with her, an even bigger piece than the one she had staken claim to. At least I was able to call her and she came and spent some time in the summer with me, up until she got old enough to want to spend more time with her friends than her parents. Taking off for a couple weeks with Dad just doesn't fit into a pre-teens social life.

Finally I've been able to get back some of that missed time. I loved having movie night with my girl; eating popcorn and laughing. I loved it when she was like that, just a silly girl enjoying time with her dad. Lately though she hasn't had much time for her dad, she has been getting very close to Alice and Rose. I don't mind especially. They are nice girls. I'm glad Bella is coming out of her shell a bit. It wasn't normal for her, being a teenage girl, to hang around the house cooking and cleaning instead of shopping or doing nails or whatever it is that teenage girls do. Now she does fashion makeovers, nail painting parties, and God knows what else up there. She was so excited to go to Friday Harbor with the girls, I told her no but Renee got to me again and I caved. Damn why does that woman still have an effect on me? She seemed a little off when she came home, sad even. I guess coming back to good old Forks after nearly a week in the paradise of Friday harbor left her disappointed. She smiled a lot when she showed me all the pictures of her and Alice doing all the different things that place has to offer. I made a mental note of taking her out there this summer so she could see it when the flowers were in bloom.

Alice and Rose came over almost every day after school. There are few things as a cop you can count on but with Bella a hot meal when I got home was one of them and Rose and Alice being there when I arrived was another. She was a surprisingly good cook. Her fettuccini Alfredo was the best I'd ever tasted. Beat the hell out of bologna sandwiches every night. I could somewhat gauge her moods by her meal choices. Spaghetti, happy; pork chops, a little depressed. For some reason we had pork chops on Sundays a lot. Chicken and rice casserole, bored; anything with broccoli, mad at me because she knew it gave me heartburn from hell. She always cooked entirely too much, but we never seemed to have a fridge full of leftovers. She was probably dishing them out to Emmett. Damn that boy could put away some serious food. If he wasn't with Rose, he'd be the perfect match for Bella.

Lately she'd been coming up with some dishes that had me confused. They didn't play into her usual style. They were….lazy. Boxed dinners, spaghetti sauce out of a jar, I even had grilled cheese three days in a row. Something was definitely off.

Maybe there was a boy at school and she was just keeping it hidden from me. I wondered several times about the clothes I'd see her wear recently. They were a guy's shirts. Of that much I was positive. Just in case, I wasn't going to be letting her stay home alone without someone watching over her. I've seen what teenagers can do when their parents are out of town. I've broken up plenty of drunken parties. Not that I think Bella would do that but who knows if this boy would have other plans.

I was never really comfortable with Bella going to Alice's house because that poor-excuse-for-a-male brother of hers would be sure to be lurking around somewhere. I trusted Bella and I trusted Carlisle and Esme to keep him separated from her but with her being a little off lately I wasn't going to give him any room to pounce. The thought of him touching my little girl made my blood boil. Bells was fragile and he was the kind of loser that would take full advantage of it to just to get some kicks… or to get back at me.

Rose's parents were respected members of the community and I never heard of either of their kids being in any trouble, except for Jasper when he was hanging around with that asshole Edward.

Bella was clearly disappointed that I didn't suggest her staying with Alice. I wonder if Alice knows this boy Bella seems to have taken a liking to. The more I think about it the more I want to know the identity of this fellow. He's made a huge difference in Bella but I think he should be man enough to ask me to take her out. If he's man enough to date her then he should be man enough to ask me if he may do so. Boys these days have no sense of proper etiquette.

I dropped Bella off at Rose's house and saw her mom meet her on the porch, coffee cup in hand. That sure was a nice looking woman if I do say so myself. I can see where Rosalie gets her looks from. Bella looked happy about spending some time with Rosalie. It would do her good; she needed a new nail job. I noticed it looked like she'd been gnawing the heck out of them lately.

She ran off into the house and I tipped my hat to Mrs. Hale thanking her for watching over my Bella. She smiled back and I could see why their business was booming, she was a real charmer. I had to stop off at the office to grab some paperwork I needed to take to Ozette. The Chief up there had a heart attack, damn he was only about 5 years older than me, and I had to go train some dumb ass deputy how to take his place until he recovers. It would take me most of the weekend to get them even close to up and running.

I was sitting at my desk getting things in order when the secretary came in to tell me Jessica Stanley was waiting in the lobby to see me and she had a really bad black eye. What in the hell did that girl get herself into this time. Thank God Bella never really got close with her. That screech of hers alone was enough to make you want to punch her in the eye…..now, Charlie, the Chief of Police shouldn't be thinking like that.

"Show her in Doris." I huffed as the secretary made her way back to the lobby.

"Hi Chief Swan" Jessica shuffled in with her head hung low and her shoulders slumped.

"Cut to the chase, what happened Jessica?" I wasn't in the mood and didn't have time to play frickin' games this morning.

"Uh, well, I was going to come tell you about….well, Edward found out and…." She looked up at me and my teeth clinched together with an audible snap. Her eye looked like Mike Tyson had a go at her. Her eye was red and swollen. The skin around it was black and purple with green edges. There definitely was some power and rage behind the punch that did that…..Edward Fucking Cullen. That rotten sonofabitch. Hitting women was one of his favorite pastimes.

"You were going to come tell me about what?"

"This, Sir." Jessica handed me her phone and I nearly joined the Ozette Chief. There on the cell phone screen was my Bella, my little girl, pinned up against a wall, with her leg hiked up and his hand in places that should not be handled. Their bodies smashed together and their intentions quite obvious. I almost snapped the cell in half.

"I'll get the papers for you to fill out, Jessica. I'll have someone pick him up within the hour." That asshole wasn't getting out of this one.

"NO….no, Charlie. It was actually…Bella… that did this."

"Excuse me?" My little girl wasn't capable of throwing a punch like that. Or was she? After seeing that picture I honestly didn't know what she was capable of anymore.

"Well…she and Edward found out about the picture. They backed me into a corner at school yesterday. I was so scared; I thought Edward was going to hit me when I told them I was going to show it to you, but Bella…" She sighed and shook her head. "He's changed her so much since they've been together. I'm so worried about her." It took a minute or two for me to realize exactly what Jessica was telling me. Bella was...dating…Edward? Jessica cleared her throat and I remembered that I had a job to do, even if it broke my heart.

"Do you want to…press charges…against Bella?" I winced at the thought of having to arrest my own daughter.

"No Chief Swan. I just want her to get the help she needs. Before she ends up like Tanya." An image of Bella, broken and beaten at his hands flashed in my mind. I fought it away, and looked up at Jess. She was known for stretching the truth.

"Jessica…I need you to be sure about this. You have to answer truthfully. Bella was the one that hit you and she's…with….Edward."

"Yes sir."

"Ok, thank you for bringing this to my attention. Is there anything else?"

"No sir."

"Alright. You may leave now." She left after grabbing her cell off my desk and I was almost positive I saw a smirk on her face. Her intentions didn't matter; the fact was Edward had his hands on my daughter. His hand was down her pants, the voice reminded me. It shot me to my feet. I raced out to my cruiser, threw on the sirens and sped like a demon to the Cullen house. I knew on instinct not to bother with the Hale's house.

When I pulled into the driveway I had the urge to ram that stupid shiny Volvo Edward drove. I didn't see any signs of Bella but that didn't mean anything. The house and the property that surrounded it were huge. I took a deep breath before knocking on the door. I half expected Edward to answer it with that cocky fucking smile he wore but Esme answered instead. As soon as she saw me her smile faltered and I knew my suspicions had been correct.

"Chief Swan, how nice to see you. How can I help you?" I noticed she had her cell in hand, probably calling to warn that prick of a nephew.

"Where are they?"

"The kids? Out at the diner I think. Is something wrong?" God she was a horrible liar.

"My daughter, Esme. Where is she?" I asked roughly. She didn't have time to answer, Edward rounded the corner, smiling. Bella was perched on his back, her face hidden in his neck.

I never wanted to murder someone so bad in my whole life.

That bastard had the nerve to threaten me, the nerve to try and pull Bella away from me. The fact that she wanted to stay made me sick. This was not my little girl. My Bella would not allow this creep to lay his hands on her. Edward was damn lucky when Carlisle showed up; I had been one smartass comment away from beating his head in.

There was no way in hell I was going to let my little girl become like so many others in this town. I wasn't going to let her give up her future for Edward. I saw how it would turn out, he'd knock her up and she'd never get to go to college, she'd never leave this town. She'd stay with him and he'd blame her for everything that was wrong in his life and beat the shit out of her every chance he got. That was the only reason I let Renee leave without a fight, Forks wasn't good enough for her. It wasn't good enough for Bella. They both had that same spark. If I let this continue she'd end up beat up or alone and miserable, no education, no chance at a real life.

That kid had Bella completely manipulated, had her convinced he loved her, that he would wait for her. I had to get her away from him. I called Renee and took charge for once. I told her I was sending Bella home on the next flight to Phoenix. Renee was confused but would never refuse to take Bella back. I tried filling her in but she just kept asking too many questions. Finally I told her she would just have to trust me.

It almost killed me to practically drag her to the plane. I felt like a horrible father. The way people looked at her pissed me off. She isn't a bad kid, she just got sucked into a bad situation by a master manipulator and I had to get her out of it.

I was at home sulking when that asshole, Edward, came pounding on my damn door. My first thought was to just shoot him. Both problems solved, Bella could come home and there would be no prick standing on my porch pounding on the door while shouting various profanities. Probably making old Mrs. Newman's ears bleed. I stood at the door with my gun cocked for several minutes before he started saying things I didn't want to hear, things I knew were true. I did take her away from the people who finally brought her back to life; I had to, I had to keep her safe. I put the safety back on, didn't trust myself.

"I'm her family Edward; now get the hell off my porch. She's not coming back." The faster he accepted that she was gone the faster she could start moving on.

"You are not her family! You let her fucking rot up in her room barely feeling human let alone happy. You pushed her into pretending to be happy for YOUR sake, not hers. You didn't even care enough to ask why she was so happy, you were just glad that the guilt was lifted off of you." That little fucker! How dare he question my ties to Bella, she is my daughter. I would gladly give my life for her. I would have done anything, anything to take her pain away. I just didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to do.

"Get the hell off my property before you make me do something I'm going to regret." I opened the door and pointed my gun at him to get my point across. The only thing I would regret was having to turn myself in. That little bastard deserved to get shot for preying on my little girl.

"I'm not afraid of you, Charlie. You've already taken everything that means anything to me away." You're damn right I took her away and I was going to do everything in my power to keep her away.

"You better be afraid. You think I don't know you were screwing my daughter in my house?" The thought of it made my blood boil.

"Fuck. You." Chief Swan is gone; Charlie the fucking pissed off father, front and center. This little bastard wasn't going to talk to me that way but he was going to get the ass beating of his life. He's lucky Emmett and his buddy showed up because that little fucker drew his fist back and one swing was all it was going to take to give me permission to force feed him his own ass.

Emmett apologized and dragged Edward off kicking and screaming like a baby. I slammed my door; no way any of the neighbors were still asleep. I paced the living room until my blood pressure came down from defcon 1 status. Then I went upstairs and sat on her bed….and cried. I cried for the loss of my little girl, Edward stole that away from me and made her a woman; cried for my complete failure as a father to bring her out of her fog and Edward's success at it; cried because I missed her.


	5. Chapter 5

**We wished we owned Twilight..but we don't. so...yea...**

**This is the Outtake for Reviewing Chapter 30**

**EMMETT**

I was ready to drive myself over and beat Charlie's ass myself. After all the drama of the day I drove Rosalie home and I could tell something was off with her. I guessed it was just the whole epic fail that just occurred that was bothering her but I never would have guessed how much. My Rose isn't the most emotional girl, in fact if it wasn't for her voluptuous rack and amazing ass (and every other smokin' part of her kick-ass body) I'd think she was a dude. She never does that girl thing where there is something wrong but they say nothing's wrong when you ask but you can tell something is definitely wrong. I hate that guessing shit. Rose just comes out and says, "Em, you're being a fucking dickhead. Knock it off." See no guessing.

That's why I almost lost it when she started crying in the car sitting in front of her house. I just sat there dumbfounded for a minute. I don't think she exactly knew what to do either. She just looked at me with tears running down her cheeks. I would have acted like a fucking trained monkey if it would have made her smile right then. I couldn't stand seeing her sad.

I reached over and pulled her into my lap. "Oh, Babe, it'll be ok."

"Em, they just fucking yanked her away. Charlie didn't even stop to listen to listen to anybody….he just took her away." More tears trailed down to her chin. I used my thumb to wipe them away and kissed her eyelids. This was the most vulnerable I'd ever seen her. It was nice feeling like I could be strong for her but I was pissed at Charlie for making me have to do it. I was ready to start ripping him a new one when she beat me to it.

"That fucking prick! I can't believe he could be so damn close-minded. No wonder he's never found any "proof" that Edward is innocent. He'd never fucking believe it if it was sitting right in front of his damn stupid face." So much for needing to be strong for her. She had a moment of sadness but now she was just fucking pissed. Someone was going to lose a body part over this one I was sure.

"And fucking Jessica. That fucking bitch has been allowed to exist far too long. Her ass is going down…in flames." I was feeling a little afraid now. Someone was most definitely going to lose a body part and I was pretty sure who it would be.

We stayed in the car for a little while talking and I would have felt more at ease if Rose had still been mad when I left but she wasn't. She was eerily calm; which meant she was plotting. I've learned to just go with it when she got in one of these moods. There really was nothing that would have changed her mind; she was on a fucking mission.

Over the next week at school, Rose wasn't around much. She was either in the office or MIA. I don't know what the hell she was doing but it certainly was keeping her busy and she wasn't sharing any details about it. I saw her several times talking to various guys around school but she looked more like an interrogator than a seductress so I chalked it up to her mission.

Most of my time was consumed with keeping Edward from knocking the fuck out of anyone who said Bella's name in any other tone than complete adoration. He was on the edge of insanity so it was a full-time job. I thought he was going to rip Yorkie's head right off. That stupid ass just does not know when to shut up. He was one pussy comment too close to death when I practically had to tackle Edward to the ground to keep him from going fucking Chuck Norris on his ass.

I was getting out of the shower about eight weeks into Edward's Bella withdraws when I heard someone go squealing out of the driveway. I reached the window just in time to see the back of Charlie's cruiser disappear past the tree line. I ran downstairs and out the front door to see Edward sitting like a preschooler at the back of his Volvo. I scanned over him looking for bullet wounds but didn't find any.

"Edward…..Edward, what the fuck man, what's going on. I just saw Charlie drive away…..EDWARD!"

"Em…." it was a strange strangled whisper.

"What dude, what happened?"

"Bella…" Edward's face was white as a ghost and he wasn't blinking.

"God damn it Edward, if you don't tell me what happened to Bella I'm gonna punch you straight in the dick. Now tell me!" I was beginning to feel fucking panicked. Bella wouldn't hurt herself, would she? I hope those fucking bastards, Jacob's family, didn't start shit with her again. That's the last thing she needed, trying to deal with this and that too, it might push her over the edge.

"She's….Charlie said she's pregnant." Edward said it as if he only half believed it himself.

"WHAT?! She's pregnant, how the fuck…well, I know _how_ but I thought you guys used protection. I fucking told you, dude…."

"Shut up Em. And cover up, man. If I wanted to be fucking eye to eye with a fucking snake a trouser snake isn't the kind I'd chose. Why the fuck are you naked?"

"I just got out of the shower when I heard Charlie squeal away."

I backed up and Edward got back onto his feet. We started walking toward the house. I had to get some clothes on and I wasn't sure what the hell Edward was gonna do. I don't think he really knew either. He walked like a zombie up toward the house. By the time we reached the steps he started talking again. I think it took that long for his brain to wrap around the words Charlie told him.

"We did use protection, except once….right before she left, in the potting room."

"In the fucking potting room? Awww, gross, that's why it was such a fucking mess? Well what the fuck are you gonna do now?"

"I don't know Em. This kinda changes everything. I'm not waiting until November to see her, I can fucking promise you that. But how the hell am I going to find her?"

I went upstairs and threw some clothes on. The whole time I was imagining what it would be like having a baby in the house. It wouldn't be too bad, I think. I love kids. I think I can relate to them on their level. I wouldn't mind being called Uncle Emmett, even though I'm not exactly Edward's brother. I don't think we could be any closer if we were. It would be hard for Edward…and for Bella, having the responsibility of a baby so young. This definitely changes their plans for the future…and mine, how am I supposed to move far away and miss this baby growing up. Not gonna happen.

I came back down to find Edward sitting on the couch looking at photo albums. I sat down next to him and we spent the next hour laughing at my dad's poufy blonde 'fro and my mom's ugly ass patterned pants. Every once in a while we'd come across pictures of my mom and his mom growing up and Edward would smile. There were some pictures of his mom and dad's wedding near the back.

I put my arm around his shoulder because I could tell he was getting a little choked up. I can't imagine knowing I was going to be a father and not having my father to share that with.

I suddenly missed spending time with my dad and made a mental note to ask him to go camping soon, like we used to. Alice walked in and froze at the sight of us on the couch. "What the hell happened?"

"You better come sit down Alice, we'll fill you in." She came over and sat on the other side of Edward looking apprehensive.

"Charlie came over today with some news about Bella." I said trying to get the conversation started but not wanting to take it away from Edward; if he could even speak.

"Is she ok? Oh my God, Edward, is she ok?" Apparently Alice had the same thoughts I did about her.

"She's fine, Alice. At least I think she is." Edward's eyebrows furrowed at the thought that maybe she wasn't ok.

"What is it then?" I was waiting for Alice to tell him _she_ was going to punch him in the dick.

"She's…pregnant." The air was heavy with the realization of what those words meant but nobody made any effort to move or speak.

"Oh. My. God. Edward." Alice paused after each word making the sentence take way longer than it should have to say.

"That's Awesome!" Edward and I both snapped our heads to look at Alice with confused looks on our faces.

"What? Awesome? Did you have a little crack with your Wheaties this morning? What the fuck, Alice. How is that awesome? Their whole future will be affected. I'm not saying it's horrible, it's just not _awesome_." Seriously where was this girls head sometimes? And they say I'm the goofy one.

"I know that. But now they can be together. How can Charlie keep the father of the baby out of Bella's life? Oh…" The smile she was wearing faded into a much more worried expression.

"You don't think Charlie and her mom will try to make her have an abortion, do you?" That certainly was one way to keep the father of the baby out of their lives, no baby…no father needed.

"I don't know what they'll do, Alice, but I've got to go get her. I can't wait any more. I'm leaving by the weekend whether I know where the hell I'm going or not. I'll just wander around fucking Phoenix until I find her if I have to."

"That'll work dumbass. The kid will be 5 years old before you find them. You can take him…or her…to their first day of kindergarten. You're only giving us two days to figure this all out but maybe Rose can get some info out of the office that will help you."

"All right, but I'm leaving Friday after school….no matter what."

Edward went up to his room, probably to pack, it takes two days to drive to Phoenix and I don't think he intended to come back without her.

I jumped in the jeep and headed over to pick Rosalie up at the gym. She was probably wondering why the hell I never showed up today. I was stinking like fucking corn chips after my morning run when I jumped in the shower, then the whole Charlie-fuck happened so I never made it to workout with her.

She looked hot coming out of the gym all sweaty. She must have taken out some serious aggression. I wondered if the kick-boxing instructor was ok. "Hey baby, sorry I didn't make it. Charlie came and Edward was in fail mode."

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, um…we got some news about Bella."

"What? Is she coming home?"

"No, not that I know of. Maybe once the baby's born…"

"What? Baby? What baby?"

"Charlie came over to tell Edward he ruined Bella's life, that she was pregnant, and to stay the hell away from her. He obviously doesn't know Edward very well. Maybe he thought he'd scare him away when he dropped the fucking baby-bomb."

Rose was silent. She just looked straight ahead. I could practically see the wheels turning in her head.

"Rose?"

"Ok, Emmett. Listen." She turned to face me and the look on her face told me I'd better take fucking notes. I focused all my attention on what she was telling me.

"I'm going to get Bella's previous address from her file in the office. I tried to get it right after Charlie sent her away but it wasn't in the filing cabinet. I bet it's in the principal's office; Charlie probably called to tell him the other school would be sending for her records. It'll be a little tricky but I'll get it."

I just nodded. It always made me hot when Rose took charge.

"Have Alice come up with a cover so Carlisle and Esme don't know he's gone. That way they won't have to lie. Em, you have to fill up the Jeep and get some gas cards, we'll just tell them you left the Jeep at my house. They won't get credit card alerts for gas if you buy gas cards. Are you getting all of this? Em?"

I nodded again and made my move over to her, kissing her neck and chest while letting my hands wander all over her body. I just couldn't take it anymore. She was so fucking hot when she was in boss mode. Within minutes we were parked out of sight and I was letting her boss me into doing whatever she wanted.

Two glass shattering orgasms later we were on our way to my house to get the plan activated. We made a pit stop off at a local print shop and Rose asked when her print job would be finished. The pimple faced boy at the counter smirked and said it would be ready for pick-up Friday at noon.

I cocked my head and Rose asked if I wanted to see the mock-up. I had no idea what the hell she was getting printed off, especially something that needed a few days to get printed. I nodded and the pimple faced boy ducked behind the counter. He returned with what looked like a pamphlet. He handed it to me and I looked it over.

On the cover was a picture of Jessica Stanley passed out, boob hanging out of her shirt and bottle of Boone's Farm wine still in her hand. The title was "The Skankiness of Jessica Stanley". I gave a confused but interested look towards Rose and all she said was, "in flames!" I opened the pamphlet and the inside was filled with pictures of Jessica in various compromising positions with about 50 different guys. If the guys face was too visible it was conveniently blocked with the infamous black rectangle. Some of the pictures had the date stamped on them and several of them were from the same day…wow, different guys, same day; gross. The pamphlet also had various quotes from Jessica. Some were referring to Mike as a closet sausage smoker. There were a few in there where Jessica called Bella a goody-goody with an idiot for a father. Chief swan was mentioned again when Jessica was quoted as saying "I could tell Charlie the sky was polka dotted and as long as I blamed Edward for it he'd believe me and haul his ass in for it"

Apparently she was printing enough to share with the entire student body of Forks High. Once these got out Jessica would suffer social death. Alaska wouldn't be nearly far enough for her to escape this. Karma was knocking on her door, ready to shove its stiletto heel straight up her ass and Rose was going to provide the shoe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Twilight belongs to Smeyers.**

**This is the Outtake for reviewing Chapter 31**

**Carlisle**

Finally, a chance to relax. The hospital was crazy today. If I see one more flaming vagina I'm going to puke. You would think young women would know that if the man's penis has a bloody discharge you might want to stay away from it. If I never write another script for ceftriaxone for Gonorrhea coupled with a Zpack for Chlamydia it'll be too soon. Apparently there is a very active young man who needs to change his underwear often and see a doctor. Seriously, how can you miss puss dripping from the tip of your penis?

I laid back onto the bed and draped my arm over my eyes. I took a few minutes to just breathe. I probably could have nodded off except that I felt a hand start sliding up the inside of my leg. I peeked out from under my arm and saw my beautiful Esme slinking up along the side of the bed. I couldn't help but smile. All the thoughts, and visions, from the hospital disappeared into a puff of smoke. All that existed now was this…me and Esme.

I still, after all these years, ask myself how I got so lucky. As I watched her slowly cascade up to my thigh, her soft curls reflecting the soft light of the bedside lamp, her eyes were locked on mine and her lips, soft and red, were reflecting the soft smile of intention. She was magnificent.

I did nothing to impede her journey. I could feel the smile spreading across my face as well. I definitely needed to release some tension and this was my favorite way to do so.

Her hand traced the inseam of my leg to the place where it met the other inseam. She hesitated and her smile grew wider. Gently and slowly she took me into her hand. The pants I was wearing interfered with the sensation but the pressure was just right, like always. She knew automatically what I wanted and exactly how to give it to me. She knew my body as well as her own, as I did hers.

I reached out to her and grabbed her hip, pulling her tight against the bedside as I pushed up into her hand. She pushed back and gave me the eyebrow that told me she was going to be in charge tonight. I didn't mind, not in the least. After being in charge of the ER all day I didn't mind giving up control.

Esme slowly unbuckled my belt and let it fall to either side of my zipper. I could feel myself growing in anticipation. The button, the zipper, Esme's hand reaching into my……what the hell was that?

"Did you hear that?" Esme whispered, apparently she heard it too.

We both hesitated, me lying spread eagle on the bed and her standing at the side with her hand half inside my boxers.

"There it is again…" Much to my chagrin, Esme withdrew her hand and walked over to the door. I grabbed a pillow and threw it over my much-engorged trouser tent.

Esme threw on her housecoat and put her hand on the doorknob. She threw me a worried look; we hadn't been disturbed this late at night since Emmett was little.

Esme opened the door and I saw her eyes follow the form up. Clearly whoever it was towered above her….Emmett. Damn it, who would have thought he'd be cock-blocking at eighteen years old.

I could hear the two of them talking but I couldn't understand what they were saying. Esme turned around and the look on her face made the trouser tent lose its pitch. I sat up and Esme came over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Emmett took a seat in one of the sitting area chairs.

"What's going on?" I was thoroughly confused and equally worried about what I was about to be told.

"Um, dad….I was just wondering if you'd like to go camping next weekend. I just got home from Rose's house and I wanted to catch you before you made other plans."

What the hell? We haven't been camping in a couple years. Emmett has been…um…otherwise involved most weekends since he's been dating Rosalie. I understand, there is nothing wrong with wanting to spend every minute with the one you love.

So why all of a sudden this urge for male bonding? Sounds suspicious to me.

"Yeah, sure, Em, I'll make sure I have coverage. Everything OK?" I looked over at my son and my heart melted. Suddenly he wasn't a strapping young man with barely an inch on either side of him left in the chair but a sad little boy who wanted to reconnect with his daddy. I had to compose myself and hold back my own tears at the realization that we'd taken our relationship for granted lately. I missed him too.

"Umm….yeah." Totally unconvincing.

"Emmett, you know you can tell us anything. We will do everything we can to try and help but we aren't much use if we don't know what's going on."

"No, everything is fine." Still with the head down? Esme and I both just sat there waiting for the suspense to overtake Emmett's will to keep quiet. It always did, it was just a matter of time. Growing up we really didn't have to catch him doing anything…he'd tell on himself eventually.

It must have been weighing heavily on his mind because it didn't take very long.

"Mom, Dad, I think Edward went to go get Bella." It came out so fast it took a few seconds for us to comprehend what he said. Esme gasped and I swore; something I rarely did.

"Shit!" Emmett's eyes jerked up and met mine as I swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"Carlisle." Esme scolded. "Emmett, what do you mean? Where is Edward? I saw his car over at Jazz's earlier."

"Well, he wanted enough time to get to Phoenix before somebody tried to stop him so we…."

"Damn it!" Swore again. I jumped t my feet and turned to tell Esme to go get Alice for an emergency family meeting in the living room.

"Emmett, you better come clean and tell me the WHOLE story….everything you know. Edward needs my help now and it won't do any good for me to go in handicapped."

"Ok Dad, but one thing first."

"What?"

"Why are your pants all hanging open?" I looked down and saw my fly wide open displaying my black boxer-briefs and the clear meaning of the locked door.

"Ugghh! Dad, you're…..you're a DAD! And Mom….blech." Emmett may have dry heaved at this point but I was so fixated on the color change of his skin that I could be mistaken. "….ugh, that's my MOM!! I gotta go sit down."

"Emmett, how do you think you got here?"

"EWWW, TMI Dad, T M I!" It was starting to be hilarious, his reaction to the confirmation that his mother and I were still sexually active. Geez, if his mother and I reacted the same way every time we knew he and Rosalie had "knocked boots" then we'd be in serious trouble. That boy definitely took after me on that front.

"Alright, Son, I'll be right down….as soon as I cage the panty python."

Blech…..another dry heave for Em.

I couldn't help it, it really was too much fun messing with him. He liked to dish it out so well, I just had to see how he'd take it. It was true actually; I did have to do something about my pants. I walked into our closet and pulled out the first pair of pj's I could reach.

As I walked down stairs I noticed I was wearing Donald Duck fleece sleep pants. All us boys, including Jasper, got matching sleep pants one year and it made me miss Edward something terrible. Upon further investigation I was also wearing the "Call me Dr. Love" T-shirt Edward gave me for Christmas. I was so glad to see his sense of humor coming back.

I wasn't going to go change, I felt a little closer to Edward in this get-up, but it was going to be a little difficult to have a serious conversation in it. Hopefully the seriousness of the situation would help the situation.

I was glad to see everyone already in the living room when I got there. I took my place on the couch next to my wife.

"Alice, Emmett…I know you think you're doing what's best for Edward, and for Bella, but this is a very serious situation here. There could be kidnapping charges along with God know what else Charlie could think up. I need to know what's going on and I need the truth. You guys know we love Bella too." I looked over at my wife and could tell she was fighting back tears.

"But…we have to go about this legally or Edward will be sending Bella letters from jail when she's eighteen instead of seeing her." I could tell from the expressions on Emmett and Alice's faces that it was sinking in.

"Carlisle…" Alice had tears in her eyes and she sounded incredibly worried. "He just couldn't wait any longer. He's been trying to do this the right way but when he found out Bella was going to have his baby, he had to…"

"Wait. What? Is Bella pregnant?" I had to stop her and clarify. Either I didn't hear her right or she just told me Edward and Bella are going to be parents.

"Ummm….yeah, dad. Charlie came over…" Emmett's voice was full of worry too.

"Charlie came over?" How the hell did I miss all of this? What else was being withheld from me?

"Yeah, on Wednesday. He told Edward Bella was pregnant and pretty much threatened his life if he had any contact with Bella." Emmett was shaking his head and his eyes were begging me to fix this.

"Oh, this is far worse than I'd imagined. I need to know everything, right now." Alice and Emmett filled me in on all that they knew. Part of me was very proud of Edward for being a stand-up man and taking charge of taking care of his family. Another part of me wanted to kick him straight in the ass for being so stupid and acting like a love-sick teenage boy. But an even bigger part of me was now dedicated to the protection of my….I guess you would call it my _grandchild_. There was an innocent baby involved now and that baby deserved **both** of its parents.

I looked back up into the faces of my family and their eyes were all filled with tears of worry. "Ok, Alice when was the last time you heard from Edward?"

"I text him yesterday. He said he was with Bella and they were safe."

"Ok, that's good. Do you know where they are going?"

"Not for sure…"

"Alice?" I raised an eyebrow up at her. Alice was never 'not for sure' her gut feelings were more concrete than the presumptions most of us function on in normal everyday life.

"Ok, I think he'll probably take her to Grammy and Pop Pop's. He feels safe with them and he probably thinks they'll understand…you know about getting married so young."

"MARRIED? He plans on getting married to her…now? But they are too young."

"I think he plans on waiting it out until Bella is eighteen. Just stay away till then."

Esme's head jerked up and her tears finally spilled out over her lashes. "But that's over seven months away!" I put my arm around her and pulled her close to me. She leaned into me and snuggled her head into my shoulder. It would kill Edward to know the pain he was putting her through.

I rubbed my forehead with my hand, trying to think of something that would fix this situation…or at least make it better. That's when my cell phone rang.

I thought it would be the hospital….perhaps another flaming vagina the residents couldn't handle…but it was a number I didn't recognize. I contemplated not answering but thought perhaps Edward might call from a payphone or something…even though I was sure he would have his phone. He never went anywhere without his phone.

"Hello."

"Hello is this Doctor Carlisle Cullen?" The voice sounded vaguely familiar but stressed and a little weepy.

"Yes, this is Dr. Cullen. Who is this?"

"Oh good, I had to beg the hospital receptionist to give me this number. This is Renee Dwyer….Bella's mom." Bella's mom? Did something happen? Did Charlie find them?

"Are the kids ok? Renee, do you know where Edward and Bella are?" There were sniffles on the other end of the phone.

"No, I don't know where they are…but Bella just called…" More sniffles. "She said they were ok but…Carlisle…they plan on staying away until they're old enough to get married. That's not until November! We have to do something. I can't lose her again!"

"Calm down, Renee. My other kids just informed my wife and me of their plans. We'll do what we can. We have to make Charlie understand that he's forcing Bella make a choice and she's gonna chose Edward."

"Carlisle, are they really that serious? Bella's had her share of issues, but it isn't like her to make snap decisions like this. She's always been fairly responsible. Except for the pregnancy scare of course…" that got my attention.

"Wait…pregnancy _scare_? You mean she's not actually pregnant…"

"No, thank God. How did you…shit. Charlie. That's why Edward came down here isn't it?"

"Apparently so." I sighed. Even though they weren't going to have a child, they were stilling planning on running. "Renee…I've seen Edward and Bella together, and it's amazing the effect they have on each other. If you had seen the way Edward was before Bella came into his life, and compared him to the person he is now, you'd never guess it was the same boy. Same goes for Bella."

"I wish I could have seen it. I was too busy trying to make up for past mistakes…" I heard the tremble in her voice and gave her a minute to compose herself. "My husband Phil and I have been talking…If I come out there…to Forks…maybe I can talk some sense into Charlie. But, I'll need your help."

"Certainly, Renee. We'll pick you up at the airport and you can stay here while you are in Forks…we wont take no for an answer…we can fill you in on the drive from the airport. Call and let me know what time your flight will be in."

"Ok. Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome." I filled the family in on my conversation.

"Dad, we need to convince Charlie that Edward isn't the person he thinks he is….I think we might have something that will help with that." Emmett gave me a sly little smile and I was a bit reluctant to find out what it was.

"What's that, Em?"

"Hang on…" Em got up and sprinted up the stairs two at a time. He came back down a few minutes later with an unlabeled DVD in his hand. "Take a look at this." We all watched as Mike Newton basically confessed to plotting against Edward with Jessica Stanley. My jaw was hanging open and Esme's face was screwed up to reflect her disgust.

"Ummm….I'm not even going to ask how you got this….and I'm not even going to comment on the contents of this video…but I think, maybe it might be…helpful. Alice, you have anything up your sleeve we should know about?"

Alice sunk down into the cushions of the chair a little. I didn't really need an answer after that. "What is it?"

"Well, I've been talking to Irina…Tanya's best friend. I've been working on being friends with her for a while….and she just showed me some emails that Tanya sent her after she moved to Alaska. Basically Tanya tells her that Edward was never less than a gentleman to her and that she regretted treating him like crap. She didn't know she had it so good. She feels really bad about the whole thing but she's too embarrassed to ever do anything about it. Maybe if he saw those emails he'd believe that Edward didn't do anything to Tanya either."

"Ok, we'll try anything to get Charlie to open his eyes. Mom and I will be getting ready to go get Renee as soon as she tells us when she's coming in. You guys just stay out of trouble and tell me immediately if Edward calls or texts you, understand?"

"Yes, sir." Alice and Emmett both went up to their rooms and I sat in the living room for a few minutes just holding Esme as she wept for Edward…and for Bella… and waited patiently for Renee's call.


	7. Chapter 7

**It obvious Twilight doesn't belong to us because Smeyers would never allow her Characters to fuck in a Jeep.**

**This is the Smuttake for reviewing Chapter 32**

**EDWARD**

As soon as we got in the Jeep, she fucking attacked me. "I'm not going to make love to you in a fucking car." I protested halfheartedly. Bella was leaning across the seats, slowly running the tip of her tongue up my neck.

"Shut up Edward. We're engaged, we can do it wherever we want." She reasoned as she bit down on my earlobe. My mind was torn between what Emmett's reaction would be, and what it would feel like to slip my fingers inside Bella's panties.

Bella was coaxing me; my earlobe between her teeth mixed with her hot breath on my neck was sending shivers down my spine. I decided I didn't give a flying shit what Emmett's reaction would be. But my dick was in an awkward position and the hardness was only making it worse. It was slightly painful. I went to adjust myself, but she slapped my hand away.

"I just… gotta move it…" I mumbled as I tried adjusting it by twitching my ass back and forth in the seat.

"Oh, please, let me assist you." She said teasingly. I fucking loved this about my girl. She was shy and polite in public, but when it was just us in an intimate moment, she was just as dirty and playful as me. She slid her hand up my thigh and undid my button and zipper, freeing me. I let out a little sigh of relief. Fucking shit hurts when your dick is hard and bent. I was still against the idea of fucking her in the Jeep while parked in a very public place. She could sense my hesitation, pouting for a second until I saw the little light bulb come on over her head. Fuck, I knew what she was planning on doing and it was a fucking sure fire way to get me to break. Ever since our road trip to Friday Harbor she fucking used it to get her way. Not that I fucking minded, she was a fucking natural.

I didn't stop Bella from dipping her head down to my crotch, and my hands gripped the steering wheel as she did one glorious fucking head bob on my dick.

"Fuck…shit…" I was fucking incoherent. I peaked down at her, and the sight of the tip of my dick resting against her bottom lip as she smiled up at me was the breaker. "Alright, but we never let Emmett know, ok? I'd like to keep my dick attached."

"Agreed. I'd like to keep it attached too." She gave me a sexy little eyebrow wiggle and took me in her mouth again, lazily moving up and down, her teeth grazing me. Every time she reached the head she did this thing with her tongue that defied the laws of physics and was just pure fuck-awesome. My hands weaved into her hair, not to guide her movements but just to better the experience. She hummed and the vibration caused me to buck my hips. My dick hit the back of her throat and she gagged.

"Oh shit, love…I'm sorry…"

"It's ok...just...wasn't expecting it." Bella cleared her throat and gave my tip a chaste kiss. "I think that's enough of that for now." I nodded and pulled her up for a kiss. Her lips still faintly held the taste of her chocolate desert and I moaned as the image of her licking the sauce off her finger flashed in my memory. I gripped her shirt and pulled her closer to me. The kiss deepened, our tongues running against the other franticly. I leaned forward, twisting her upper body slightly.

"Ow…ow…Ow…" She cried out.

"What? What's wrong?"

"The gear shift, it's digging into my back." We both groaned in frustration. This is not fucking turning out to be as hot as I hoped. "Here…lemme just move this way…" Her face scrunched as she tried in vain to find a better make out position. I had to admit, it was pretty fucking funny. "Oh fuck this. Damn, Emmett and his inconvenient fuck-vehicle."

I love hearing her drop F bombs. If I hadn't already been as hard as a fucking rock, that would have done the trick. Bella sat up in the passenger's seat and slipped her jeans down and kicked them off her feet. Her underwear soon followed and she climbed over the console and perched herself in my lap, straddling me. "Mmm…much better."

I stared at her, my jaw practically on the fucking floor. "You did not just seriously fucking strip like that…"

"Well, having sex does require a certain lack of clothes." She smirked. I chuckled at her and leaned forward, pinning her against her steering wheel and pressing my lips against hers. This kiss was unhurried; we were taking our time, savoring the moment. Bella crushed herself down on my lap, bending my hard-on in the process.

"Motherfucker!" I yelled as I grabbed my now-throbbing-in-the-wrong-way dick.

"What? What did I do?"

"You…bent my dick in half." I explained threw a clenched jaw.

"Oh God…I'm sorry." She sat there, an awkward silence hovering in the air. Bella sucked her lip between her teeth and started chewing. "Shit…do you want to stop?"

"No…just give me a minute." I wasn't fucking wasting half naked Bella time. I gave my dick a massage to help ease the pain. I saw Bella's eyebrow twitch and her hand covered mine, gently following my movements.

"Does this help?" Her hand moved away from mine, and she grazed my head with her fingertips.

"Uh huh." I removed my hand and let her control the show. She started stroking more firmly and I forgot I was even in pain. I rested my head against the seat and groaned. She adjusted her position for better access and continued. I was fucking determined to make this shit work. I slipped my fingers up her thighs and under her shirt, taking much pleasure in the feeling of her smooth skin under my fingertips. I moved up her back, expertly unhooking her bra with one hand and lifting her shirt up with the other.

Her tiny pink nipples were hard, just begging to be sucked. I leaned forward and ran a circle with my tongue around her nipple before taking it between my lips. She arched her back to my mouth and let out a soft little purr. Her stroking gradually picked up as I continued to manipulate her nipples. I glided my hand down her spine, causing her to shiver, until I reached her thigh. I gave her upper thigh a gentle squeeze before continuing my journey.

My hand slipped between her legs and I ran my fingers over her lips. She let out a tiny gasp. I smiled and continued my way down, trailing the length of her fold. I did this several times before Bella jerked hard on my dick, shooting me a very evil look. "Stop teasing me."

"I'm not teasing; I'm….enhancing the experience." I chuckled. I 'teased' her a few more times before she let out a little frustrated growl. I eased my finger inside her, taking extreme fucking pleasure in the noises she made as I started gently pumping. I added a second finger, thrusting, twisting and curling as she moaned and writhed. I brushed my thumb over her clit and she started to whimper. Bella's breath was coming out in short bursts, she was fucking close. I stilled my movements and removed my hand.

"What…the…fuck…" She gasped.

"I want to feel it when it happens." That was one of my favorite parts of having sex with Bella. The feel of her getting off while I was inside her; knowing that I could make her come completely undone. To know that I was the only fucking person that could do it.

She took a deep breath and attempted to glare at me through her heavy lidded eyes. It was sexy and humorous as the same time. "You're mean." She released my cock and lowered herself, being extra careful not to bend my dick again. It was her turn to fucking tease.

Bella rubbed herself up and down the length of my dick, purposefully avoiding it hitting her entrance. "So fucking wet." I mumbled. I grabbed her hips as she slid up and down, trying to guide her so that I would just slip inside, but she wasn't having it. She twisted away just as my head reached it's much desired goal.

"Condom." She whispered. Right, condom. Must think with the fucking _big_ head, Edward, well, the bigger of the two. I reached into the console and grabbed a condom. She stopped her little slip and slide action as I rolled it on.

I must have looked like I just roped a fucking calf because I put the condom on in fucking record time and as soon as I was done; my hands were up in the air, allowing her room to do whatever she wanted. Bella poised herself over my dick, lowering so that just the tip was inside. Bella lifted until I almost slipped out and then lowered again. She did this several more times, never allowing more than just my head to enter her. It was fucking torture. I tried pushing her hips down but she resisted. "Fuck Bella." I growled.

"Payback's a bitch, huh?" She said as she repeated the movement. Her thighs started shaking as she strained to keep herself just out of reach.

"Goddamnit, Bella. I fucking want to be inside you…all the way." I pleaded. She teased one more time, and then dropped completely down into my lap, shoving my dick all the way in. The shock of the action caused us both the cry out. She leaned her forehead against mine as I tightened my grip on her hips, moving her the way I knew she fucking liked. "So…fucking…tight."

We were both making rather embarrassing fucking noises as she rode me. Grunts and moans and whimpers and growls. There were a few 'fucks' thrown in there…from both of us. Her knees started to tighten against my hips. "Oh God, Edward." She moaned. The front seat gave us only limited space, so I did my fucking best to hit the spots she needed me to hit.

"You feel so fucking good." I said as I laid sloppy wet kissed all over her face and down her neck. She was panting, her movements becoming a little jerky.

"Edward…I'm going…I'm going to…" She bit her lip, cutting off her words, and let out a very guttural moan. It was so fucking sexy I nearly came from the sound. She somehow managed to blush, her already flushed skin turning a beat red. It didn't happen very often, but occasionally Bella would let herself go and say dirty things during sex. I fucking loved it.

"Say it." I wanted her to be 100% free with me, never holding anything back. "Say it Bella."

She hid her face and brought her lips to my ear. "I'm going to fucking cum all over your rock hard dick." Ooo, better than expected. I groaned loudly and a few seconds later, I felt her clench around my cock. Bella cried out my name as she writhed on top of me, riding out her orgasm. The squeezing of her around me was pushing me closer and closer to the edge but I didn't want to tense up and shoot my load while she was still getting off. A few more spasms and she collapsed limply against my chest, her face nuzzled into my neck as I continued thrusting to get my own release.

Bella was humming against my neck, leaving tiny kisses and licks. My own movements were getting wild, I was so close, and her aftershocks were still tightening around me. Her hand snaked up my neck and into my hair, just as her lips found my earlobe. Bella gently tugged on my hair and bit down on my ear. _Fuck_, that did it every time. I planted both feet on the floorboard, roughly pulling her hips down and pushed myself deep inside her so that my ass was almost off the fucking seat as I came. A garbled mess escaped my lips, followed by my girl's name.

I fell back into the seat, Bella on my chest, both us remaining still as we caught our breath. Several minutes passed before either of us moved or said a thing.

"That was fucking amazing." I said, as I kissed the tip of her nose. "I fucking love you, future Mrs. Cullen." She giggled and unconsciously spun the ring her finger.

"I fucking love you too, my future husband."

The car smelled like a mixture of jasmine and honey, sweat and sex. It wasn't an unpleasant smell but Emmett would sniff it out like a fucking bloodhound. He would fucking rip my dick off and shove it up my ass if he knew what just happened; not that he'd never cocked Rosalie in there but he'd throw a fucking tizzy about someone else's "boys" being on his fucking seat. "Fuck, we're gonna have to get the Jeep cleaned before we return it to Emmett."

"Well, we better wait to do that….no use in cleaning it a million times." Bella gave me a sly little grin and her sexy eyebrow wiggle again. Her response almost made me forget that we were two terrified teenagers on the run.


	8. Chapter 8

**It's not ours. Seriously doubt anyone would think Twilight is ours. It's SMeyers**

**This is the Outtake for reviewing Chapter 33**

**Emmett**

I pulled up to Rose's house and knew by the look on her face that today was gonna be hell for somebody. She was wearing her power suit, a tight white button up shirt, a dark gray pencil skirt that showed her ass _sooo_ nicely and a tight little jacket that buttoned up to just below her boobs making them bounce like two kittens playing under a blanket. My dick was already hard before I spied the fuck-me pumps she was sporting. My girl could rock a pair of fucking high-heels like nobody's fucking business. I jumped out of the Chevelle and grabbed my backpack. I knew there was no way Rose was riding in my car today. She was on a fucking mission and definitely had the bull by the horns…or the balls, whatever.

She walked straight to her car and stood by the driver's side door. I knew I had to of had a smart ass grin on my face. I loved it when she went on a power trip. I ran up and grabbed her up in my arms, snuggling my face into her neck and growling against her throat.

"Do we have time? You're driving me crazy here." I pushed my rather cramped Johnson against her hip bone.

"Sorry baby, I have _things to do_ this morning before class. Are you ready to go?" She gave me a little peck of a kiss that told me there was no room for negotiation this time.

"Can I at least drive? Mr. Pleasureby can't handle being shot down AND riding bitch."

"Ok, fine. You have to park behind the auditorium by the performer's entrance." She walked around the car and I couldn't help but drool as I watched her walk away. I snapped out of my booty-trance and ran around the car to open the car door for her. She thanked me with a little buddy-juggle of the wonder twins and I had to readjust so I could sit to drive. I shook my head at myself…there really was no doubt, she owned my crotch. I was helpless.

The drive to school was relatively quiet. Rosalie was eerily calm. I pulled up to the performer's entrance and noticed a rather sizable gathering of people just on the other side of the door. Rosalie didn't wait for me to open her door. She was out and around to the back before I made it around to her side of the car.

"Trunk, please, baby." I obeyed and popped the trunk. Inside was a box filled with black shoulder bags. There must have been thirty of them in there. I guess Rosalie and Alice must have made a pretty sizable donation to the charity at Hot Topic to get all of those bags. As I contemplated what awesome shit she was holding out on me from her most recent shopping extravaganza a crowd of people formed around us.

"Ok, listen, you know what to do and how to do it. I don't want to see any of you doing it but I want it done by lunch. Understand?" They all shook their heads and in assembly line fashion distributed the shoulder bags and dispersed.

"I don't really even want to know, do I?" I shook my head.

"You'll see soon enough." The Grinch would have cowered from the evil fucking grin on my girls face. It made _me_ hot. Shit, would this day ever end so I could let her take control of me.

The morning went on as it usually did. Every now and then I'd catch a glimpse of a black shoulder bag but then it was gone and I couldn't even tell where I thought I'd seen it. Who would have known that Forks was home to the fucking shoulder bag ninjas?

The morning finally ended and I picked Rose up outside of her English class and headed to the cafeteria. I had to double step it a few times to keep up with her. She definitely had something in mind and I don't think it was the mystery meat that was drawing her.

I paused momentarily as we entered the cafeteria as the sound of the endless chatter hit me in the face. Something strange was definitely afoot at Forks High. I scanned the room searching for what the buzz was all about and I saw a tri-fold color pamphlet in nearly everyone's hand. A big fucking light bulb flashed above my head. Jessica.

Rose made a beeline right past our table and straight toward Jessica Stanley. I wasn't the only one who noticed. It was like a scene straight out of fucking Forest Gump. At first it was her and I walking then little by little people were joining us until we looked like the fucking Verizon Network coming straight for Skankzilla herself.

Lauren was sitting with her, of course, but by the time Rose had come to a screeching halt face-to-face with her she had run scared. So much for Jessica's backup.

"Jessica. I've had enough of your disgusting ass fucking up the air we breathe and my friend's lives. It is time for you to pay the piper."

"Oh, and I suppose YOU are the piper, am I right? What are you going to do, Rosalie? Beat me up right here in front of all these people?" Wow, Jessica was acting pretty ballsy. You would think that by know she would have figured out that Rose would have NO problem beating her up right here in front of everyone.

"No, Jessica. That would make ME feel better but it wouldn't help Edward and Bella at all."

"Edward and Bella? Aren't they broke up anyway. I heard Chief Swan sent her back to her idiot mother. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Edward's delicious ass around anywhere. He must be _so_ upset. Maybe I'll go comfort him." Jessica tried to take a step away but Rose was having none of it.

Rose stepped into Jessica's path with one fluid movement. She instinctively backed up as Rosalie stepped forward. "Oh Jessica, I don't think that Edward would be interested in adding his face to this." Rosalie was like fucking Houdini. She whipped out that pamphlet from God knows where and held it right in front of Jessica's face.

Jessica was speechless. She just stood there, mouth gaping open and eyes flowing over the numerous pictures of her perched naked on various guys laps, hand around a cocks, ass being tapped, and various other assorted sexual photo op's that she was famous for. Rose had strategically placed black out shapes so you didn't see any penetration or any of the guys faces. (my girl wasn't going to sling pornography, although Jessica had turned 18 earlier in the year. Her dumb ass was held back in elementary school. She was too busy chasing boys on the playground to learn anything else apparently). Nobody in their right mind would want to be associated with her after this little piece of literary genius was released.

"That's not all, Jessica. Included in this little diddy, is a convenient list of medications to remedy all those pesky STD's that seem to follow you wherever you go. I wonder who could have made this? They know an awful lot about you, don't they? Oh, and what's this? Quotes from members of your very own student body reflecting on the merit or your character. Tsk, tsk, tsk. I don't think some people like you very much, Jessica. It says here 'That stinking whore gave me crabs then gave my best friend a blow job. I hope her clitoris falls off.' Oooo, you must have pissed that guy off good. Oh, here's another one, 'I tried to ask Jessica out but she said she was more interested in my sister.' Hmmm, interesting."

The crowd was absolutely silent. You would think with a gathering of that many people that it would be difficult to follow a conversation but you could've heard a pin drop. I'm sure even the lurkers in the way-back could hear Rosalie loud and clear.

"I like this one the best." Rose changed her voice to mimic one of Jessica's bimbo friends. "Jessica told me that she could give birth to a black baby and Chief Swan would believe Edward had raped her and got her pregnant. She said Chief Swan was a completely incompetent idiot with little dick syndrome."

The recognition in Jessica's eyes was priceless. "I wonder what _Chief Swan_ thought about that little piece of information? I'm sure he got a copy, don't you think?" Rosalie looked back at the crowd but didn't direct the question to anyone in particular. There were snickers coming from every direction. The message was clear; Chief Swan had definitely got a fucking copy.

Jessica was shrinking like a dick in the pool around mid-October. She was defeated and she knew it. Rose knew it too, but she wasn't done toying with her yet.

Rose turned to address the crowd. "Some of you might be interested in the list of medications that Jessica has been on over the last 6 months or so. In fact…." Rose's pouty little contemplative look made my dick wake back up. "If you've had the unfortunate luck of tapping that ass in the last half a year or so you probably want to take your shit to the school nurse…immediately. Wouldn't want extra things growing or essential things falling off now, would you?"

There was a distinct sound of a small stampede heading out of the cafeteria and the crowd was significantly thinned. "Not to mention if you…." Rose shook at the mere thought of what she was about to mention. "…were brave enough to get near that nasty shit orally then you should go too. Some of that shit can be transmitted even if you don't see the sores." There was a collective "Ewwww!" from the remaining bystanders. A few more guys made their way out of the cafeteria. Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, except Jessica's I guess, Lauren turned and ran out of the cafeteria crying and holding her mouth. I don't know if it was because she had sores in there or if she puked in her mouth a little bit. Either way, that was an eye opener. Added a completely new level to Jessica's skank-factor.

Much to my dismay, the lunch bell rang and everyone started dispersing to their assorted destinations. I was enjoying watching my woman assert herself, and the fact that Jessica was the one on the receiving end of the horns was a bonus.

I though Rosalie was finished ensuring Jessica's social death so I turned to leave but I was wrong. Just when I thought she was going to join me, Rose took a step closer to Jessica. She whispered something in her ear too low for me to hear then cocked back her arm and slugged Jessica straight in her fucking cum-drum belly.

"Oh shit, baby!" I was as surprised as everyone else but probably more excited by it. Rose just turned on her heels and walked away. Jessica slid to the floor and I was pretty sure I heard dry heaves as we walked away.

I couldn't contain myself anymore. I pushed Rosalie into the nearest janitor closet and pushed her up against the wall, grabbing her face and kissing her hard. Apparently her little rant made her hot too because it wasn't too long before we were going at it like porn stars on Ecstasy. We finished and made our way to our classes. Luckily my route took me over to the gym. As I walked by an open door I saw Jessica standing out by the picnic tables talking to her mother.

"Mom, I don't want to talk about it. Just call Aunt Mary and tell her I decided to come help her out after all. I KNOW, Mom. I'll finish my last year and a half out in Alaska. I know Tanya, I'll make new friends, I don't care. Just tell her. I'm on my way home now. Call the airline. See what is the earliest I can fly out."

Rose, I love you!


End file.
